


Her Smile is my Light

by Lier90912



Series: In the Wild [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ending Cutscene, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, POV First Person, POV Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Wholesome shit here my bois, zelink is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lier90912/pseuds/Lier90912
Summary: A short oneshot retaking the ending cutscene of Breath of the Wild from Link's POV.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: In the Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Her Smile is my Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son sourire est ma lumière](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614731) by Lier90912. 



> The Legend of Zelda and all of its characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

_“The infinite falling petals means endless love.” -Bolson_

* * *

“We’ll make our way to Zora’s Domain.” Zelda told me while staring at the Sheikah Slate’s screen. I look away from the view of the Castle that this hill offers us to look at her. “Divine Beast Vah Ruta… looks like it stopped working. Let’s investigate the situation.”

Four days ago, I would have done anything to simply see her smile again, but now… she’s here… with me. After a hundred years…

Zelda slowly lowers the Sheikah Slate and sadly stares at the horizon. “Mipha’s father… I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer some closure.” I notice that her voice shakes a little.

Mipha, my dear friend… you never deserved to die like this. You dedicated all your life to protect the ones you loved. You should have lived… you should have been happy…

The princess continues, pulling me out of my thoughts: “Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And so many painful memories that we must bear. I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together… we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps… even beyond. But it all must start with us.”

Yes, we will rebuild Hyrule all together… like we always do. And you, Zelda… I’ll be with you. Until I die, to the edge of the world, I’ll stand at your side.

“Let’s be off.” she tells me as she starts walking towards the horses. I stay still and follow her with my eyes, waiting until I can walk behind her like I always do.

The moment I begin to follow her, she stops. “I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword.” I too stop to listen to her. “I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past one-hundred years…” She slowly turns back and stares at me with her beautiful green eyes for a moment, then she continues: “I’m surprised to admit it… But I can accept that.”

Her golden hair begins to slowly dance in the wind and she _smiles_. A warm and bright smile. A soft and joyful smile. Like that of a goddess blessing us.

Unable to hold it back, my normally neutral face lights up and my lips stretch into a large smile. I give up all restraints and run towards her. Together, we walk side by side.

This precise moment is the one I have been waiting for all my life. I fought, I ran, I climbed, I suffered… but it doesn’t matter anymore.

Her smile is everything I want… everything I need…

Her smile is my light. 

_In the middle of a vast field, a rain of petals rises gently in the air, meaning the endless love between the princess and her knight._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was bored so I wrote that. 
> 
> Also, did you knew that Zelink is canon in BotW? If you don’t believe me, go watch those three videos of Nintendo Black Crisis on YouTube:
> 
> \- Breath of the Wild: How Zelda’s LOVE Conquered the Calamity
> 
> \- Breath of the Wild: The TRUTH Behind Link’s Affection 
> 
> \- Breath of the Wild: The FINAL Zelink Theory!
> 
> This story is a translation of the one I wrote in french: Son sourire est ma lumière
> 
> It’s also on FanFiction.net
> 
> See you soon in new stories.
> 
> Lier90912


End file.
